


suspension

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Gen, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Rope Bondage, Suspension, chatacter used as bait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 6: suspension





	suspension

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is and I'm sorry 😭 I used a reference picture for Keith's positioning and this is a little rushed so I'm so sorry! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

In the middle of a darkened room, a figure hangs from a length of chain.

Silky ropes press against bare skin, looped multiple times around thighs, hips and chest to distribute the weight evenly. Above the body suspended parallel to the floor, a thick circle of metal gleams in the low light. It attaches to the chain in the ceiling, each rope fastened securely to hold the person above the concrete floor.

The stark white rope binds the dark-haired figure’s bent legs; ankles to upper thighs and heels pressed flushed to his ass.The second set of rope spans just beneath his navel and a thick knot of it rests against his lower back.

Framing his chest are two sets of rope tied together above the middle of his back. The young man’s arms have also been bound back and tied up at the wrists. His head hangs level with his shoulders, a dark leather gag strapped around his mouth. A thin cord attaches the back of the gag to the ropes above his chest, keeping his head tipped back.

A metal door opens across the room, the sound of it closing eclipsed by the footsteps that approach. The newcomer drags something across the uneven floor, sparks bursting from the end of the length of pipe.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t _ Akira_.”

The suspended figure keeps still, eyes fixed on a dark stain splashed across the floor. The man walks around slowly to be in the line of sight.

The tip of the metal pipe is lifted to press beneath the dark-haired man’s chin, the jagged metal digging in and forcing the gaze higher. “You seem to be in quite the predicament, Akira. Or should I call you _ Keith _? Filthy cop.”

Keith scowls, eyes blazing with anger. A thin line of blood slides down his neck as the broken pipe cuts into his skin, his fingers twitching.

The man smirks. “Nothing to say? Oh wait.” Removing the pipe the man crouches down, reaching up to roughly grab Keith’s face. Jerking it up the man examines the gag, Keith’s lips swollen pink around it. Sliding his tongue out the man licks his lower lip. “I can think of something better to fill that mouth.”

Releasing Keith with a shove of his face the man straightens up, watching Keith’s body sway slightly with the momentum. With a feral grin the man takes a half step closer, Keith’s face bumping against his crotch when he swings forward. “Ohh, someone’s eager.”

The pipe is dropped with a clatter and the man pops the button and zipper of his pants. Taking out a small knife he cuts the side of the gag and it snaps, Keith’s head falling forward.

“I’ll bite your fucking dick off,” Keith spits, voice raw and scratchy. 

The man slides the edge of the knife from the side of Keith’s jaw to the middle of his cheek, skin parting beneath the sharp blade. “No, I think you’ll suck it like a good little whore you're going to be.”

“Just what is going on here, Rolo?”

Swearing softly the man turns to face the newcomer. The man is tall and broad across the shoulders, the dark suit tailored perfectly to fit his body. His long hair has been tied back without a strand out of place, golden eyes narrowed in displeasure. A large scar tears across the side of his face, an ugly imperfection he is unable to hide.

Rolo bows his head in respect. “Sir. I was just..”

“The auction will be starting soon and I don't remember giving any orders about roughing up the merchandise.”

“I was just..”

“Get out of my sight before I lay your head on the auction block.”

Rolo stiffens, giving a curt nod. “Yes, Sir.” His footsteps echo as he retreats, the other man approaching Keith.

A gloved hand tilts Keith’s chin up to inspect the wound, blood dripping to the floor. “Hm.” A finger slides over the cut and Keith flinches. “Your little undercover savior won't be happy about this when he sees it.”

Keith tries to jerk his head out of the man's hold. “No ones coming for me.”

A sly smile curve’s his captor’s lips. “Oh, Keith. Why do you think I set this all up? _ You _falling into my hands was simply a perfect opportunity to get to what I really want.”

The information makes Keith's mind whirl, the pieces fitting together in startling clarity. “You never wanted me in the first place,” he whispers, stomach dropping.

The man smiles, digging a finger into the open gash in Keith's face. New blood begins flooding the wound and Keith bites his lip to stifle a cry. “I want Shirogane. And when he comes to rescue you like a knight in shining armor, I'll finally have him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
